Coming back Home
by Carpie Noctrum
Summary: Bella comes back to America. what will happen? who will she meet? will the be new friends ao old heart breakers! First story!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything but Clare and the story line everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer

4 Years ago

"Edward, leave now "I commanded through the tears.

"Bella please listen to me" He begged.

"No Edward, just go and leave me alone" I cried.

"Bella it was an accident I swear "he said to me trying to make me see reason but there was none he cheated and that was it.

"No just go back to her Edward and leave me alone" I turned on my heel to my truck. Ii was my last day at this school. After graduation I moved to Ireland where I went to an arts college in Athlete Co. Westmeath, I studied music and art, when I was there I met Clare she was from the local area she had bluish green eyes and was something like me she had long brown hair though hers was a little lighter and was the same height 5' 4''. WE both did music together and lived in the same apartment for 4 years now were moving back to America in Seattle

"Bella it's time to go "a musical voice called shaking me.

* * *

"Bella it's time to go" said a musical voice shaking me. I looked up to see Clare standing above me.

"Kay" I groggily said as I made my way to a standing up position. We walked out of Seattle airport and we hailed a cap to our apartment as the other stuff was coming during the week separately, we only came with four suitcases each. The apartment was big when you walked into it you saw the sitting room first the kitchen above it, on the left side you saw a bed room with its own suite and on the right the same but one had a balcony overlooking the forest around the back. The left room was Clare's as it was a black everywhere, but had a big purple flower above the double bed which had purple bedding to match while the other one was mine it was a warm brown colour around the room with a bark blue carpet flooring and bedding as well .

She will be loved rang out through the apartment that meant that Clare had set up her stereo system first. I heard her singing with it so I did to, as we clean the apartment she and I danced and sang until there were knocks on the door Clare went to answer the door and was taking to the knocker after 5mins I heard Clare sing out.

"Bella" she sang

"Yes "I sang back to her

"Were going clubbing so go get ready "

"Ok "

We went to our bedrooms and got ready I put on a blue knee length dress that clung to my waist and heels to match while was in skinny black jeans with a black shirt with the first three buttons open showing a little cleavage. We walked out of the apartment and headed of to the club.

* * *

Haaaaa HAAA i'M CRAZY


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight I wish I did only Clare and the story line

We soon came up to the club. I looked up to see the name Wolverine up at the top. We made our way straight up to the bar after we seduced the bouncer, how dumb can they get. After ordering our Sex on the Beaches the song I kissed a girl came on. Girls gabbed girls and started to dance me and Clare went to the dance floor.

This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter,  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature,  
It's not what,  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it,

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it

When the song finished Clare announced "Bella I'm going to the bathroom okay "I nodded.

After 5mins Clare came up with a group of people behind her.

"Bella this is Alice, Alice this is Bella" Alice was 5' 0" the shortest pixie looking like person with spiky black hair and blue eyes.

"This is Rosaline" Clare introduced me to a 5' 5" long blonde beauty with blue eyes and had like a model figure, myself of steam fell just by looking at her.

"Bella this is Emmett and Jasper there with Rose and Ali" both of them turned to Clare at the nicknames, Emmett was 6' 3" with brown curly hair and eyes he was huge, while Jasper was not as big as him you could still see his muscles, he was a boy version on Rose blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Emmett" a man called from the crowd, Emmett turned around.

"Edward my man" I froze at the name so did Clare and she turned to me to see if I was okay, I gave her a weak smile I turned to see messy bronze hair and sparkling emerald eyes. It was him the man who broke my heart with the tramp.

"Edward we were just making new friends" Alice out to him while bouncing where she stood. I was right she was a pixie, I know this because of the evil glint in her eyes, just like Clare and Irish friends when they find something terrifying to do but they were more like Satan and his followers, I shivered. Edward turned to me.

"Bella" Edward breathed out. Nis eyes looked like he had seen the way to salvation just by looking but I was just kidding myself. I nodded to him, he swept me up in a big hug but I was soon pulled out of it and the electricity I felt was gone but I soon heard it the angry calls of an Irish battle call

"YOU BASTERED"

I know it's mean to do that but that is who I am.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry i have not been able to update sooner. Exams are on.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I turned around to see Clare get Edward into a headlock. Emmett ran up to get Clare off Edward. Bouncer saw the commotion and brought us outside. Outside Clare and the rest of us stared at the each other. Clare ran up to Edward and pushed to with so much force that he staggered.

"You son a bitch what gives you the right to hug her or go near her" she yelled and threw a punch that hit him in the gut. Emmett and jasper came up to stop her but I intervened.

"Clare Angela Bridget Isabella Elizabeth Bannon O' Neil what do you think you are doing? Have you no fucking restraint that you had to get us thrown out off again" I was furious with her this nearly the fifth time to get thrown out.

"You've hardly had a drink yet and stop smiling that's not something to be proud of" all I saw was Clare smiling at herself like it was a big achievement. Though I bet the others would be proud at her. We were now standing with me, Clare and Edward in a triangle with Edward's friends behind with shock in their faces except Emmett her had a look of a mixture of awe and amassment somehow a giggle slipped through my lips. Every one look at me and all was point at Emmett who was still staring at Clare soon everyone had a look of laughter on their faces even in this situation. Emmett walked up to Clare , with her bewildered by this saw what Emmett was going to do before we did, Emmet started to get down on the ground and bowed to her.

"All mighty one teach me your ways" Emmett said in the most serious face and voice I have heard in my life. I saw that this event took the look of murder on Clare's face vanish.

"What would you do if I hit Edward" she asked

"I'd hurt you"

"well I couldn't let that happen when I have such a willing student finally"

We all didn't know what to do when this conversation was going on. Though I was happy that Clare found a student finally she could stop corrupting the children in the world. Clare turned to Edward.

"Edward as I one your friends is a willing student I won't kill you-

Everyone let out a sigh of relief

"-but if you evr hurt anyone of my friends again I will kill you" she spoke in the most venomous that It sent chills down everyone's back.

I walk up to Edward as this temporary treaty was passed between them.

"Edward are you ok" I asked as I saw that he was cluching his stomach.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for not updating sooner exams and study and might not be able to update for a while so sorry to every one who reads this and hope you revew


	4. Chapter 4

I'm nice. Just stating a fact.

* * *

"I'm okay Bella but your friend packs a punch but then I should of expected it" he smiled a weak smile.

"Yeah you should of" I returned the smile. I turned around to see everyone looking at us.

"What?" I questioned then in a confused voice.

"How do you know Edward" Rosaline asked as she flicked her eyes from me, Clare and Edward.

"Well-"I started off until Clare cut in.

"He was her boyfriend until she caught him making out with some dince blonde in the janitors closet" Clare said as she stared at him with hate that made him cringe that made me smile. Clare waltzes over to me and took my hand into hers. I stared at it I knew what this mend it meant that she was going to be with me in this time of trouble. I smiled it was like the first time I told her of my troubles.

* * *

Flashback

"BELLA" Clare screamed at me from her room.

"Yeah what you want" I asked as I came to her room.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend before" she asked me. My heart lurched at the question.

"Yeah" I answered hoping she'd leave it alone.

"Well I was wondering if it's why you never got with other guys because-"she looked up to see my face streaming with tears.

"- I was just wondering" she finished quickly

"Did that basted do something because I'll kill him if he did" I cried as she cradled me in her arms. I told her my story of Edward and wept as I did.

"Bella tell me when you see cause I what to ask him what went through his tick head when he cheated on you "she said as her went up and down my arms

"Bella you have to get over him because you know what will happen. When you see him you'll fall for him again and he'll us you because he'll know. You are a strong confident woman and you don't need a man in your life anyway you got us leprechauns behind your back." She said to lighten the atmosphere. I hugged her tight.

" Why would you say that?" I questioned her, I knew we weren't closed and that we hardly never talked but we did go got a few times with her friends so I was confused why she would do this.

" I did this because your sorta my best friend here all my other friends are in Dublin, Galway and those places but we do still keep in touch but it's not the same that's why I did this" she said in the most soft voice I've heard her use. That's when I knew my life was going to change with this moment but I didn't know how.

(End of flashback)

* * *

I smiled as I remembered that day, I looked up to see everyone looking at me.

"What?"

* * *

I'll update soooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!:)


	5. Chapter 5

The long waited chap of coming home.

"_Love cannot accept what it is. Everywhere on earth it cries out against kindness, compassion, intelligence, everything that leads to compromise. Love demands the impossible, the absolute, the sky on fire, inexhaustible springtime, life after death, and death itself transfigured into eternal life."_

– _Albert Camus_

_

* * *

  
_

"What?" I looked to Clare for an explanation. Clare looked at me and shook her head.

"You zoned out bells." She whispered in my ear. I blushed and looked down with my brown hair covering my face.

"Guys I think we should go home I think Bella needs to rethink her situation." From the corner of my eye I saw Clare look directly at Edward. She grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the group.

"But-"Edward stammered.

"Quiet Edward, you have some explaining to do." Alice venomously said, Edward stop talking and let us leave. Clare brought me back to the house and opened some bottles of whisky which she smuggled, don't even ask how she did it but she did.

"Bella, how do you feel about meeting Edward again?" Clare asked me with some reluctance. I didn't know how to feel; I felt anger, sadness, happy that I saw him and some much more that I broke down.

"Bella!" Clare came to my side and held me in her arms as I cried. I cried in her arms until long into the night and fell asleep.

* * *

Next Day

* * *

I groaned when the light hit my eyes. Everything soon came flooding back. Edward. He was here, I met him. My heart ached at even the thought of him.

"Bella." Clare called to me. I saw her with two mugs in her hands.

"Here have a cup of tea." Her eyes took in my appearance. I was sure I looked like shit, I sighed.

"What should I do Clare?" I always asked Clare what to do; even though she was a pain sometimes she had good advice. She took a sip of tea and placed it on the shelf.

"Well you are going to get up have a shower as you look like a person how should be in a mental home because of all of that mascara going down your face though I was sure I didn't Put that much on. Then you will of course find a job, well both of us will and then eat, let us see, get something to make you feel better or myself. Now get to it you lazy git." Clare grabbed the now empty mug out of my hands on threw me into the bathroom. I took my time and let the water relax my muscles. When I came out a pair of clothes were laid on my bed, it was a simple pair of jeans and shirt with runners.

"Bella got to tell you something." Clare excitedly told me as I came out of my room.

"Guess who's coming down in three days." I felt my body tense, fear and excitement coursed through my body.

"Who?" I squeaked. My mind was in pure chaos.

"The gang, they wanted to see the new place and there staying for, guess what, 1 whole week, can you believe it." Clare danced around the room in joy; put was soon stopped by the pile of stuff not yet unpacked.

"No I can't." I wanted to cry, now with knowing Edward was here and seeing him, I have to deal with 8 people staying with us and having no room to put them in. O to fucking joy...........................................!

* * *

I know it's not long put please bare with me .

Hugs to all you great peeps!!!

* * *

"_Fear comes from uncertainty. When we are absolutely certain,whether of our worth or worthlessness, _

_we are almost impervious to fear. Thus a feeling of utter unworthiness can be a source of courage." _

_– Eric Hoffer_

_**Friends are the family you choose **_

_** - C. Noctrum **_


End file.
